It is not uncommon for the straps of foundation garments, such as those of a brassiere or camisole, to slide off the shoulder of the wearer. These straps, when exposed from under the outer garments, become a source of embarrassment. This is particularly true when the color of the undergarment is different from the color of the outer garment; for example, when the undergarment is black and the outer garment is white or a very pale color. Additionally, if the straps slide down to the upper arm, they will restrict the arm movements of the wearer and become a source of discomfort. These issues are particularly prevalent when the foundation garment is worn under a strapped outer garment that has a wide and/or deep neck opening such as a sleeveless sweater, blouse, tank top or the like. Women frequently adjust their garments under such circumstances in an attempt to conceal the brassiere straps. However, the straps are prone to coming into view despite efforts to conceal them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of retaining the straps of the foundation garments on the shoulder of the wearer and keeping them under the outer garment. Such a device should be small and thin so it can be easily hidden under outer garments of different styles. The device should also be easily engaged so as not to become a hassle for the wearer during her daily dressing routine. Ideally, the device should be a stand-alone type, which does not have to be permanently attached to a garment, so that one device could be used for many different garments. Furthermore, the device should be modifiable in color and style to allow the user to match the device to her style and color of clothing for a particular day or event. The device must also be readily releasable from the undergarment so as to permit the wearer to remove the outer garment without the difficulty of having to remove the undergarment. The device should also lend itself to modern manufacturing techniques for cost control and to allow the device to blend with modern clothing and styles.